


Glitter Gel

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-07
Updated: 2006-03-07
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Glitter, gel--PWP   (10/11/2002)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: This was all the little, silly plotbunny gave me, so no beggin' for more! Inspired by the new twinkling background for my site.  


* * *

Shimmering, enticing sparkles doted creamy skin. Travis licked his lips as he spread out the edible gel along Malcolm's stomach and down spread thighs. A whimpering beg from Malcolm, and Travis wrapped his hand around Malcolm's straining erection, pumping once to coat it in the last of glitter. 

Malcolm pulled on the leather restraints around his wrists, obviously thoroughly upset he couldn't attack and plunder Travis right then and there. 

Travis, chiding with a nip to Malcolm's inner thigh, started on his task to clean away the sparkles now covering Malcolm's skin. He licked away the gel from the nipped skin. The liquid was sweet, the sparkles dissolving as they hit his tongue. Travis made a slow line up the inner thigh, deliberately taking his time. 

Malcolm arched up beneath him, hips rocking off the bed. "Oh, god, you damn tease." 

Malcolm sucked in a breath, Travis nipping harder in rebuke of his protests. 

Travis was nearly never able to get Malcolm to wear the restraints. This teasing torment was probably the reason why, but Travis reveled in the control and the frantic man beneath him. Still, he did take pity on Malcolm. Malcolm was ready to burst with the merest direct touch, so close to the edge and yet so completely neglected. 

With no warning, Travis shifted to suckle the glitter off of Malcolm's sacs. Malcolm's whole body went ridged as he gasped in surprise. And then any pretense about keeping his wits about him left Malcolm. He begged and pleaded, lost in the need to climax. 

Travis felt his own body quiver. He could never resist Malcolm begging. He licked his way slowly with hungrily strokes up the underside of Malcolm's shaft, along a pulsing vein. 

Malcolm was beside himself, struggling against the restraints. "Oh please, oh please, oh please--" 

And then a strangled cry as Travis engulfed him in his warm, wet mouth. Malcolm's hips jerked up as he came, the release washing over him. 

Travis watched with ravenous eyes as Malcolm's mouth hung open, Malcolm's mind and body lost in the climax. Then, with a shaky sigh, Malcolm collapsed back against the bed. Travis let him slowly out of his mouth, then fastidiously cleaned up the last of the sweet glitter gel from Malcolm's thighs and stomach. 

Malcolm, trying to compose himself, moaned softly in the back of his throat at the feel of tongue against skin. Blinking his eyes open, he looked down at Travis as he finished one last long lick. Malcolm purred, a sound he rarely made unless truly enjoying himself. 

With a coy grin, Malcolm asked, "Ready for your turn, love?" 

~the end~


End file.
